AIM with the Cullens
by Anima Bella
Summary: Not the most original idea, but I had fun writing it. Enjoy! Rated T just in case Review!
1. Proposed?

This is my first fanfiction ever! I was bored last night and was reading a few AIM fanfictions and loved them, so I started coming up with ideas in my head to write, and here is the first chapter!

**Disclaimer: Only the plot of the story belongs to me. The rest is Stephenie Meyer's sob**

* * *

EdwardsKlutz4ever: Bella

BellaRosa: Rosalie

MasochisticLion: Edward

ICFuture: Alice

EmoSoldier63: Jasper

ILuvGrizzlies: Emmett

Vampmotha: Esme

DoctorCFang: Carlisle

_ILuvGrizzlies has signed on_

_EmoSoldier63 has signed on_

_MasochisticLion has signed on_

**MasochisticLion:** What are you guys doing here? I didn't know you had AIM.

**EmoSoldier63: **Hi, Edward. Well, we needed a way to talk to our wives while they're not home. It also comes in handy when we're all in our rooms. lol

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Hey Eddie! Nice screen name. Who picked it out?

**MasochisticLion: **Don't' call me that!! And, it was Bella who picked it out.

**ILuvGrizzlies: **w/e Edward

**EmoSoldier63: **So, Edward, Alice was wondering…

_ICFuture has signed on_

**ICFuture: **Edward! Have you asked her yet?

**MasochisticLion: **Asked who what?

**ICFuture: **Come on, Edward! Don't make me spell it out for you

**EmoSoldier63: **She wants to know if you have proposed to Bella yet.

**MasochisticLion: **I was planning on asking her today…

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Yeah Eddie! Ask her today!

**ICFuture: **I just saw it! She'll say yes! I can't wait! I'm gonna get a new sister! Not that I already think of Bella as my sister, but still! I'll get another shopping buddy!

**MasochisticLion: **which is just what you need…

_EdwardsKlutz4ever has signed on_

**ICFuture: **Bella!

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Yo Bella! Edward has something he wants to tell you!

**MasochisticLion: **Hey, Love

**MasochisticLion: **Not right now, Emmett

**EmoSoldier63: **Hi Bella

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Hi everyone

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Edward, I'm bored. Wanna come bring me to your house?

**MasochisticLion: **Sure, Love. I'll be there soon.

_MasochisticLion has signed off_

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Yay! Edward's here! Gotta go ;)

_EdwardsKlutz4ever has signed off_

**ICFuture: **Hay Jazzy, I'm thirsty. Come hunting with me?

**EmoSoldier63: **Sure, I'm a bit thirsty myself

_ICFuture has signed off_

_EmoSoldier63 has signed off_

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Now I'm all alone. sad face Must…Go…Find…Rosalie…

_ILuvGrizzlies has changed their status to "be right back"_

_BellaRosa has signed on_

_ILuvGrizzlies has changed their status to "chatting with my angel"_

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Hello, Angel

**BellaRosa: **Hey Emmett. What did you want to chat about?

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Did I interrupt you?

**BellaRosa: **I was just working on your Jeep to make it go faster, like you wanted…

**ILuvGrizzlies: **I'm sorry, I just felt all alone. sad face

**BellaRosa: **I'm gonna go, Bella and Edward should be on soon. I will go work on your Jeep.

**ILuvGrizzlies: **I'll come join you soon, k?

**BellaRosa: **w/e

**ILuvGrizzlies: **ttyl, Rosalie, ily

**BellaRosa: **ily2, Emmett, ttyl

_BellaRosa has signed off_

_Vampmotha has signed on_

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Hey Esme. Nice screen name :)

**Vampmotha: **Hi Emmett. Have you seen Edward? I need his advice on some wedding things

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Wedding things? Whose wedding?

**Vampmotha: **Bella and Edward's, of course! We knew she would say yes, so we started planning early

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Who is 'we'?

**Vampmotha: **Alice and I

**ILuvGrizzlies: **rolls eyes figures, it sounds just like Alice

**Vampmotha: **Yes, it does. Anyway, I've g2g, just tell Edward to come see me. Where is he, anyway?

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Bella's house

**Vampmotha: **Oh, I see. Well, when he gets back…

**ILuvGrizzlies: **I'll send him up to you.

**Vampmotha: **Thanks, Emmett! I'll see you later

**ILuvGrizzlies: **ttyl, Esme

_Vampmotha has signed off_

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Well, I guess since I'm alone, I should go help Rosalie with my Jeep…

_ILuvGrizzlies has signed off_

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review, or I'll provoke the Volturi and blame you. No, seriously, I want to know what y'all think of my story so far!


	2. Crazy Interns

Well, I hope all of you (even those who didn't review) enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you to Coby Cullen and edwardsgirl3 for reviewing! Now, here is the next chapter. This one is probably my favorite so far.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the characters. I just own the plot :(**

* * *

EdwardsKlutz4ever: Bella

BellaRosa: Rosalie

MasochisticLion: Edwards

ICFuture: Alice

EmoSoldier63: Jasper

IluvGrizzlies: Emmett

Vampmotha: Esme

DoctorCFang: Carlisle

_Vampmotha has signed on_

_DoctorCFang has signed on_

_MasochisticLion has signed on_

**MasochisticLion: **Hi Esme and Carlisle

**DoctorCFang:** Hi Edward

**Vampmotha: **Hi Edward, how are you?

**MasochisticLion: **Well, I'm really excited that I am marrying Bella. I've wanted this for a long time, and now, she wants it too.

**Vampmotha: **Well, Edward, I am Exceedingly overjoyed for you and Bella! Congratulations :D

**DoctorCFang: **Congratulations Edward

**MasochisticLion: **Um, Carlisle, why is your screen name "DoctorCFang"?

**DoctorCFang: **Well, Edward, I could ask you the same question. But, I kinda like the nickname Jacob gave me (Dr. Fang **A/N lol**) so I made it my screen name

**MasochisticLion: **It sounds really cool

**MasochisticLion: **I wonder where Bella is...

_MasochisticLion has changed their status to "looking for Bella"_

**Vampmotha: **Carlisle?

**DoctorCFang: **Yes, Esme?

**Vampmotha: **Aren't you at work? Aren't you supposed to be _working_?

**DoctorCFang: **Well, yes, you see, um...

**Vampmotha: **What's wrong?

**DoctorCFang: **I'm afraid to leave my office at this time

**Vampmotha: **Why?

**DoctorCFang: **Those new interns won't stop hitting on me, and it's driving me nuts!

**Vampmotha: **I'll be there soon, and I'll make them go away, just stay in your office until I get there

**DoctorCFang: **Ok

_Vampmotha has changed their status to "going to save Carlisle"_

_EdwardsKlutz4ever has signed on_

_MasochisticLion has changed their status to "I love Bella"_

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Aww, ily 2 Edward!

**MasochisticLion: **I love you, my angel

**DoctorCFang: **Yes! Esme's here

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Where's 'here'?

**MasochisticLion: **at the hospital

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Why?

**DoctorCFang: **to save me from the crazed interns!

**MasochisticLion: **What's the point in flirting with you? Can't they see the wedding band?

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **What's Esme doing?

**DoctorCFang: **She is walking up to my office. There's a crowd of women around the door to my office.

**DoctorCFang: **Yeah!

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **What'd she say?

**DoctorCFang: **She just asked if she could go see her _husband_. The look on their faces! LOL

**MasochisticLion: **lol Carlisle. Now you'll be free of them

**DoctorCFang: **I feel bad for them, though. Such a big let down to them, I suppose, but they do need to learn

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **I agree

**MasochisticLion: **Me 2

**DoctorCFang: **Well, now I've g2g. Back to work

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Bye Carlisle!

**MasochisticLion: **Bye Carlisle

_DoctorCFang has signed off_

_BellaRosa has signed on_

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Hey Rosalie!

**BellaRosa: **Hi Bella. Have you or Edward seen Emmett?

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **No

**MasochisticLion: **No

**BellaRosa: **Because I can't find my hairbrush or make-up, and my mirror is broken, and I KNOW Emmett is behind it

_ILuvGrizzlies has signed on_

**MasochisticLion: **Emmett...RUN!

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Run, Emmett! Before Rosalie comes!

**ILuvGrizzlies: **What'd I do?

**BellaRosa: **You idiot, you know what you did! You stole my hairbrush and make-up and broke my mirror! I'll give you a 5 second head start before I find you and rip you to shreds.

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Rose, I'm sorry...

**BellaRosa: **5...

_ILuvGrizzlies has changed their status to "running from Rose"_

**BellaRosa: **Well, he's had his chance.

_BellaRosa has signed off_

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **She'll find him, and he'll wish he'd never messed with Rosalie's stuff

**MasochisticLion: **I agree, Love

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **I'm bored, Edward. Wanna go to our meadow?

**MasochisticLion: **Sure! I'll be over really soon

_MasochisticLion has signed off_

_EdwardsKlutz4ever has signed off_

_ILuvGrizzlies has changed their status to "I wish I hadn't touched Rosalie's stuff"_

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Man, they left me alone!

**ILuvGrizzlies: **I guess I should go buy Rose something to keep her from staying mad at me...

_ILuvGrizzlies has signed off_

* * *

Please review my story! It's not that hard, just click the little blue button below this! You know you want to...

* * *


	3. Retrievers and Rubies

Here is the 3rd chapter! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot of this story. **

* * *

EdwardsKlutz4ever: Bella

BellaRosa: Rosalie

MasochisticLion: Edwards

ICFuture: Alice

EmoSoldier63: Jasper

IluvGrizzlies: Emmett

Vampmotha: Esme

DoctorCFang: Carlisle

JessLuvsMike: Jessica

LostRetrieverN: Mike

_BellaRosa has signed on_

_MasochisticLion has signed on_

_EmoSoldier63 has signed on_

_ICFuture has signed on_

_IluvGrizzlies has signed on_

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Yo Eddie! I knew she'd say yes!

**EmoSoldier63: **Congratulations, Edward

**ICFuture: **Yay! Now I _really _get to start planning the wedding!

**MasochisticLion: **You've been planning already...?

**ICFuture: **DUH! Does the term "psychic" mean anything to you?

**MasochisticLion: **...

**BellaRosa: **Congratulations, Edward

**MasochisticLion: **Thanks, Rosalie

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Hey Rose!

**BellaRosa: **I'm still mad at you  
**ILuvGrizzlies: **Aww, Rose, don't be like that, please? I'll get you a new necklace!

**BellaRosa: **Made of...

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Gold with rubies!

**ICFuture: **It'll look beautiful on you Rose! And I don't need to see the future to tell you that :)

**BellaRosa: **Sure, why not?

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Where exactly should we go look for one?

**ICFuture: **I know just the place! Come with me, Rose and Emmett

_ICFuture has signed off_

_BellaRosa has signed off_

_ILuvGrizzlies has signed off_

**MasochisticLion: **Well, now it's quiet...

**EmoSoldier63: **Wanna go hunting?

**MasochisticLion: **Sure

_MasochisticLion has changed their status to "be back soon"_

_EmoSoldier63 has changed their status to "gone grocery shopping"_

_EdwardsKlutz4ever has signed on_

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **I'm bored, I wish Edward and Jasper would hurry up and get back

_LostRetrieverN has signed on_

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Mike Newton? o.O

**LostRetrieverN: **Hey, baby

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **I thought you were going out with Jessica?

_JessLuvsMike has signed on_

**JessLuvsMike: **We _were_

**LostRetrieverN: **I just thought that it'd be good for us to take a break, that's all

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Mike, don't ever call me "baby" again, or I'll have Edward tear you limb from limb. We are engaged, so stop trying to 'win me over.' Got it?

**LostRetrieverN: **Fine.

_LostRetrieverN has signed off_

**JessLuvsMike: ** So, Bella, engaged to Edward?

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Yeah

**JessLuvsMike: **why?

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Because I love him with every ounce of my existence

_MasochisticLion has changed their status to "I love Bella"_

**MasochisticLion: **and I love her

**JessLuvsMike: **I wish Mike and I had that

**JessLuvsMike: **Well, it was nice talking to you, Bella

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Same to you, Jess

_JessLuvsMike has signed off_

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **So where'd you go, Edward?

**MasochisticLion: **hunting with Jasper

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Did you have a nice time?

**MasochisticLion: **Yeah. I found 2 mountain lions and 1 elk

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Sounds nice

_ILuvGrizzlies has signed on_

**MasochisticLion: **Welcome back, Emmett

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Thanks. Rose absolutely _adores _her new necklace

_ICFuture has signed on_

**ICFuture: **Bella! Let's go shopping!

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Why?

**ICFuture: **Because your clothes are old, silly!

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **My clothes are not old! I've had this wardrobe for 2 months

**ICFuture: **Exactly! You need new clothes! Let's go!

**MasochisticLion: **Don't try to fight her, Bella. She always gets what she wants. And I'll be here, waiting for you to get back

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Fine, Alice. Ily, Edward

_ICFuture has signed off_

_EdwardsKlutz4ever has signed off_

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Edward, I'm bored. Let's go play that new game, Guitar Hero 3

**MasochisticLion: **Fine

_ILuvGrizzlies has signed off_

_MasochisticLion has signed off_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I kinda liked throwing Mike and Jessica in there. What did you think? Review, so I know! Just click that blue button below that says "submit review."


	4. Bored

Well, here is the next chapter! It's a bit shorter than the others, but I'll take more time with the next one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't know why we even put these here. We all know that Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This just rubs it in our faces :P**

* * *

EdwardsKlutz4ever: Bella

BellaRosa: Rosalie

MasochisticLion: Edwards

ICFuture: Alice

EmoSoldier63: Jasper

IluvGrizzlies: Emmett

Vampmotha: Esme

DoctorCFang: Carlisle

_MasochisticLion has signed on_

_ICFuture has signed on_

_EdwardsKlutz4ever has signed on_

**MasochisticLion: **So, did you two have fun shopping?

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **I guess...

**ICFuture: **It was awesome! We found the cutest outfits for Bella. You'll love them, Edward ;)

_ILuvGrizzlies has signed on_

**ILuvGrizzlies: **I'm bored

**MasochisticLion: **You're always bored

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Let's have a race!

**MasochisticLion: **Since I am the fastest, it's only fair that I sit out

**ICFuture: **I have a better idea!

**ILuvGrizzlies: **And what would that be, Alice?

**ICFuture: **Bella can spend the night at our house!

**ILuvGrizzlies: **What's so special about that?

**ICFuture: **I get to dress Bella up, and you get to play games with her!

**ILuvGrizzlies: **O

**MasochisticLion: **Honestly, Emmett, you're so dense

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Am not!

**ICFuture: **Edward does have a point...

**MasochisticLion: **So, Bella, wanna come to our house tonight?

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Sure! As long as Alice doesn't spend TOO much time playing Bella Barbie

**ICFuture: **I won't Bella, probably...

**ILuvGrizzlies: **We can play Truth or Dare tonight!

**ICFuture: **Bella, go ask Charlie if you can stay over tonight

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Ok

_EdwardsKlutz4ever has changed their status to "be right back"_

_EdwardsKlutz4ever has changed their status to "I love Edward"_

**MasochisticLion: **I love you too, Bella. I'll be there really soon

_MasochisticLion has signed off_

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: ** Well, Edward is here. Be there soon!

**ICFuture: **Bye, Bella! See you soon!

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Bye Bella!

_EdwardsKlutz4ever has signed off_

**ICFuture: **They'll be here soon. Let's go wait for them

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Ok

_ICFuture has signed off_

_ILuvGrizzlies has signed off_

* * *

Like I said, I will take some more time with the next chapter, including a little AIM truth-or-dare (lol). Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it. Review! You know you want too...


	5. Pre Truth or Dare

**Sorry guys, I was gonna do Truth or dare this chapter, but I decided to do a filler where Bella learns the rules of the Cullens' truth or dare. I WILL do a nice, long chapter next time filled with lots of embarrassing dares and revealing truths. :)**

* * *

EdwardsKlutz4ever: Bella

BellaRosa: Rosalie

MasochisticLion: Edwards

ICFuture: Alice

EmoSoldier63: Jasper

ILuvGrizzlies: Emmett

Vampmotha: Esme

DoctorCFang: Carlisle

_ICFuture has signed on_

_MasochisticLion has signed on_

_EdwardsKlutz4ever has signed on_

_ILuvGrizzlies has signed on_

**ICFuture: **So, when are we playing truth or dare?

**MasochisticLion: ** Um, when everyone else gets here

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Where are they?

**ICFuture: **Well, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper are out hunting and will be back soon, but I don't know where Rosalie is...

**MasochisticLion: **Rosalie is in the garage finishing work on your Jeep, Emmett

**ILuvGrizzlies: **I hope they come back soon... -sits in a corner and waits**-**

_BellaRosa has signed on_

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Yay! Welcome back, Rose!

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Why are we on AIM when we are in the same house?

**ICFuture: **We may be in the same house, but we're all in different rooms, and some of us don't feel like leaving our rooms

**ICFuture: **Well, while we wait for the rest to get back home, maybe we should explain the rules to Bella

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Aren't the rules the same as regular truth or dare?

**ICFuture: **All the usual rules are there, just there are some more rules...

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **Such as...

**MasochisticLion: **Well, no dares can involve damage to property, especially the windows and walls of the house, cannot involve hurting other people (physically), and cannot do anything that might expose our secret

**ICFuture****: **I think we should add another rule

**ILuvGrizzlies: **what?

**ICFuture: **Nobody can dare Edward, or anyone else, to change Bella into a vampire

**ILuvGrizzlies: **aww

**EdwardsKlutz4ever: **dammit

**MasochisticLion: **I love that rule

_Vampmotha has signed on_

_DoctorCFang has signed on_

_EmoSoldier63 has signed on_

**ICFuture: **Welcome back, Jazzy!

**EmoSoldier63: **Hey Alice

**ILuvGrizzlies: **Can we play now?

**DoctorCFang: **Sure, we'll all meet in the living room in 5 minutes

**Vampmotha: **Ok, but NO damage better be done to my house!

**MasochisticLion: **Okay

_MasochisticLion has signed off_

_Vampmotha has signed off_

_BellaRosa has signed off_

_EdwardsKlutz4ever has signed off_

_DoctorCFang has signed off_

_EmoSoldier63 has signed off_

**ILuvGrizzlies: **I can't wait! I've got some awesome dares planned...

_ILuvGrizzlies has signed off_

* * *

**Please don't hate me! I was gonna do truth or dare this chapter, but I made a filler instead. I have some questions: Should I make the next chapter (really truth or dare) in AIM format? I was planning on not doing it in the format used for the rest of this story, but I want to see what you guys want. Also, it might be a day or two until I finish and upload the next chapter, since I will be busy this weekend. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! Reviews mean a lot to me :D**

**Review! It's as easy as reading this message. :P**


	6. Athors Note

**Sorry I haven't updated like I said I would! I've been pretty busy these past few days with my music and stuff. I WILL have the next chapter up tomorrow or Thursday, and I'll have time tomorrow, since I'm going to work with my mom.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! It really means a lot to me**

**Anima Bella**


	7. Yet another Author's note

**Sorry for another author's note, guys! That, and for not updating when I said I would. I've been really really busy; I just got a new oboe to rent-to-own, so I've been practicing and making reeds A LOT, and I've been getting ready to leave for school (hooray for fine arts boarding high schools!). Also, I need help with ideas for truth-or-dare. If you have ideas, PM me and I'll give you credit if I use it in the chapter! I start school on the 9th of September, so I will have the chapter up before then.**

**Anima Bella (aka Oboe-Twilight)**


End file.
